Element: Water
by angeltrod519644
Summary: Magic is nothing but a supernatural force yet a force of fakery to this century of the 21st. However during the time where magic creates and used for the power of apparently influencing the course of events, there was a kingdom called Fiore. Somewhere a town called Magnolia where such reputation was supported by the fact that the townhouse the strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.


**Prologue **

In a town of Harujion at a train station….

"Uh….? Excuse me, sir…a-are you okay?" a conductor asked slightly concerned as he looked at a boy that looks like he`s in his teens sitting on the floor, feeling dizzy and looking like he`s ready to throw up about now. He also has pink spikey-like hair (natural hair-color), a scarf wrapped around his neck, a long-sleeved jacket nearly revealing his uncovered chest, a black bracelet, white puffy pants that reaches to his knees, and dark sandals, plus a backpack carried on his back. Alongside him, a blue-haired cat with a white belly fur, a blue tail with white-dipped at the tip of his tail, and a green-colored backpack that`s tied around his neck. Their names are Natsu (meaning, "summer" in Japanese) and Happy.

"Aye, this happens all the time whenever we take a train like this one, even a car, or anything that related to transportation," the blue cat explained to the conductor. "_Haa! Haa!_ I will never ride a train, ever again…" he swore hoarsely until he threw up in his mouth again, and then swallow 'it' in disgust.

"You kept on saying that every time we go on rides, and you still ride them," the cat said, smiling like it`s doesn't matter to him. "Anyway if the info we got from Magnolia is correct, the salamander should be here in this town. Then let`s go!"

"Okay, just let me rest for a while. I need to get back on my feet again," he hangs his body over a window still in bad shape from motion-sickness. "Okay," the cat said, departing the train while he waits for his friend. But unfortunately, the train started to depart the station as it moves its wheels on the tracks while the boy yelled, "_Heeeelp Meeee_!"

As for the cat, he just stands there watching the train go and said, "It departed already."

* * *

Somewhere the town of Harujion, there`s a magic store where our main female character is in. She has long blue wavy hair grew to the length of her hips, as she wore a dark blue Russian-style hat with a blue butterfly pinned on it, an ocean blue shawl hang over her shoulders with a _teru teru bozu_ tied in the center, a blue tang-top underneath, a white long skirt, and a brown leather low-heeled boots, a suitcase that`s waterproof, thus a umbrella over her head containing a raincloud under it which is obviously raining on her. Yet due to her water-like nature, she contains the water from the floor into her own body so her footsteps would be secretly invisible literally (also it keeps the floor from getting wet). She holds a newspaper under her armpit as she took out a book from a shelf full of books called, "Colors". She was curious what this type of magic can do.

So she walked up to the register counter to the owner of the store whom is an elder person—bald from the top of his head, but has white hair behind both of his ears with a small pointy hat on his head, also sitting behind the counter.

"Can you explain Juvia this "Colors" magic is?" she asked politely in third person as a habit.

"Oh… it`s a good pick for you, miss," he commented. "This kind of magic is probably the most popular one among girls like you, depending on your daily mood. You can change the color of your outfit to any colors that relates to your mood. And to demonstrate it, I place my finger on the mirror-like spot under the title then rubbed it in circles, and finally you swing your finger while the colors of your mood reveals."

After doing those steps, the colors of his clothes change into purple, along with white too. Juvia was slightly amazed by the color-changing, and she wanted to try it. So she decided to buy it.

"Juvia have decided… she`s wants it, please" she said to the owner. "Also this newspaper"

"Excellent choice, miss" he remarked again at her decision. "And since you`re a nice person, I`ll give you a discount. Which means since this is 1000 jewels, I`ll lower it in 500 jewels. Also that newspaper is free."

"Really, thank you!" she thanked the owner a little cheerily—but still sad as she was first—before giving him the money she own to. After paying and receiving her bag of her items as she placed into her suitcase, she decided to stay in the store a little longer to see what`s new or interesting to see. While at the store, she heard the doorbell ring, which means another customer has entered. Juvia thought it was a random person, but after seeing a steak of gold on the top of the person`s hair.

She hid behind the glass shelf filled with celestial keys where she was before while secretly staring at the person as she widened her eyes. It was him, the person that was supposed to be her target. As I explain, Juvia is secretly an assassin that was ordered by the Phantom Lord (a guild where she was first joined in) to kidnap the person who was named as Luke Heartfilia, a member of the Heartfilia family, one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore and that person is him. She can tell by her golden yellow hair that reaches to his shoulders, and the chocolate brown eyes. But after he changed his rich-like appearance; he wore a blue headband tied around his forehead, a white sleeveless yet collared shirt with blue outlines, a pair of blue jeans, a leather brown belt with a whip and a chain of celestial keys attached to it, and black boots.

"Welcome to the one and only magic store in town, how may I help?" the owner greeted politely

"Hey gramps, where can I get some celestial keys here?" Luke asked him.

"How rude of you to call me that and I`m not that old, you know," the owner stated frowning, before pointing to the shelf where Juvia is behind. "If you want to buy some keys, you can look over there."

"Thanks, gramps" Luke turned around, and walked to the shelf. Juvia panicked a little as she quickly turn her gaze from him to pretend to look at some random keys. Once he reached to the shelf, he noticed her from the other side of the shelf. He stared at her for a few seconds before something caught his eye. "Oh, the Canis Minor."

He pointed to a silver key with a blue fish-shaped going upside. "Hey gramps, how much is for this key?"

"Oh that`s only 2000 jewels," the owner said.

"What! For this key, are you freaking kidding me?!" he yelled at him. He was taken aback by the high price of the key so inside his clever mind, he thought of a plan to persuade the owner in snap. "Hey owner, are you expecting me to pay you 2000 jewels just like that…don't make me laugh."

He went up to counter with narrowed eyes, trying to scare the owner as he grabbed his collar. "How about you lower the price, before anything gets ugly….."

"Alright then, I`ll lower it in 1000 jewels, and that`s the lowest price I`ll offer," the owner doesn't seem to be afraid of his reaction. Luke releases the owner`s collar before sighing in frustration. "Fine I`ll pay for it."

As he took out his wallet from his pants to pay for the key without noticing that Juvia was staring at him. Juvia have to complete her kidnapping mission, but with the owner with him it`s impossible to capture him with him watching the whole scene, and killing him will bring more burdens to her as well. So she has to do her mission slow and unseen.

"Hey," a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She didn't notice that her target was in front of her while waving at her. "Hello there."

She was taken aback by surprise, and stumbles her way to the exit until she accidently tripped on a rock making her fall, and dropped her umbrella and suitcase. Thankfully her rain cloud is still raining on her deprived of spreading out the room to rain on everything. Afore she was about to fall, a strong arm was around her waist stopping her from falling. She turned her head to see Luke holding her.

"You okay there," he asked. Juvia blushed in embarrassment before getting back on her feet and grabbed her umbrella and suitcase before running out the door.

"What`s the matter with her?" Luke said out of confusion, wiping the water off his arm where Juvia wetted on (since she`s a water mage). "And she`s have a rain cloud over her head."

"You must have scared her," the owner suggested. "And also she`s more politer than you expect."

"Shut up, gramps" Luke grumbled, afore grabbing his bag with his key in it as he heads out the door.

* * *

Somewhere in Harujion town…..

"Juvia is so embarrassed, having her victim helping her," Juvia sighed, walking down a street until she heard a group of screaming girls a few steps away from her.

"Juvia wonders what`s going on?" she tilted her head in confusion. Until then he heard a few girls passing by.

"A famous mage-sama is in town," a passing girl said out loud.

"It`s the Salamander-sama!" another girl yelled.

"Salamander?" Juvia said silently. "The mage who controls the magic of fire, and he`s in town. But Juvia do not think he is the Salamander, because he would not reveal himself in public, and perform like acrobat."

"But he seems popular," she gestured to a large amount of girls, but she have be caution. "Maybe Juvia should go there and see, just in case."

So she went over to where the huge crowd of shrieking girls.

"_Urgh_….I ended up riding the train twice today," a pink-haired boy said, still feeling a little ill after riding the train. "You`re so bad with transportation, and I`m hungry," the blue-haired cat remarked, with his stomach growling for food.

"Me too," the boy replied. "But we don't have any money to buy food for ourselves."

As they walked through a street where Juvia was walking on too, Natsu bumped into a sudden person grumbling about "high price" and "Damn Gramps" which I recalled is Luke.

"Oh sorry about that," Natsu apologized, stopping next to the person.

"It`s okay," Luke forgave. "Hey, do you know what`s going on there?"

He pointed to a large group of girl a few steps behind him, crowding while screaming and shrieking in joy. Natsu widened his eyes as he smile widely. "That must him…that must be Igneel."

"Who…?" Luke asked puzzlingly.

"Igneel!" Natsu said cheerily. "He`s must be really the Salamander."

"The Salamander! You mean the mage who controls fire!?" Luke exclaimed.

"Aye! And we`re here to see him, since we came all this way just to meet him," Happy said, climbing on his partner onto his shoulder. "What, the cat is talking!" Luke said startlingly by gaping and widening his eyes, while pointing to him.

"How rude, my name is Happy!" he said pouting slightly.

"Oh really, sorry about that," Luke apologized the cat.

"Aye, it`s alright," Happy said feeling happy again. "Anyway, do you want to come with us to see the Salamander?"

"That`s right, you should come with us!" Natsu encouraged then Luke looked at their pleading eyes begging him to come.

"Alright then, let`s go," he gave in, before being dragged by them as they head towards the crowd of girls.

* * *

In the middle of the troop of screeching girls, a man wearing a dark blue cape with white markings, a white vest, and duo of striped red pants, and black dress shoe, he also wore two rings and a golden bracelet. He too has a black-bluish marking above his right eyebrow, and blue hair like Juvia, but only darker. Juvia kept on staring at him unemotionally yet slightly angered by him. She was angered that he used the title as "Salamander" to be popular and raise his head high trying look like he`s better than any mage than him. Plus, she`s angered that he`s abusing his magic.

While the fake "Salamander" flirt every girl he sees, he noticed Juvia as he gave her a smile. Juvia did not react like other girls, instead she remained unemotional. Until readers, our hero of this story is yelling "Igneel" repeatedly while pushing the girls out of the way, along with Luke and Happy.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled out, smiling as he reached in front of the crowd together with the Luke and Happy behind his back. But Natsu smile faded when he met the wrong who called himself as "Salamander".

"Who are you?" he asked bafflingly.

"Maybe you know me as Salamander," the fraud placed his hand on his chin, trying to look cool. Many girls were sighing like a lovesick, except for Juvia who was disgusted by him. From the beginning she saw him, she`d noticed that he was using an illegal magic, called charm with those rings of his. For information of charms, it`s a magic that attracts and controls by or as if by magic until it was banned years ago. She wanted to report him for illegal matter but she continued to watch the scene.

"You`re not the Salamander, or Igneel," Natsu pointed to him, stating him as a fraud which pleased Juvia a little. Then three girls went up to him, as one of them grabbed his scarf yanking his neck hard.

"Hey you`re being rude!" a random girl shouted at him.

"She`s right, he`s the real Salamander and a great one too," another girl yelled.

"So apologize to him!" the girl yanking his scarf.

"Hey, he doesn't need to apologize to him, because he`s right!" Luke defended. "At first, I thought he was the Salamander, but I guess I was wrong. He isn't the Salamander, he`s just a fraud!"

"Why you—"The girl was cut by the "Salamander".

"That`s enough girls, they didn't really mean it either," he said.

"_Aaahn_…you`re so kind~~" the girl sighed again. Juvia was a little satisfied they realize he wasn't him, but she turned her eyes to Luke, eyeing on him so he wouldn't get out of her sight, not this time.

"Here are my signatures for the both of you boys; you can show it off to your friends," the fraud wrote two autographs for them both. But both of them refused to take them.

"No, we don't want it," they said in unison. Until the groups of girls were angered and unexpectedly beaten both boys with bruises and scratches as they threw them to the ground lying injured.

"It wasn't him at all," Natsu said to Happy standing beside his beaten body.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Next time I meet him, I`ll beat him senseless," Luke declared.

"Same here…brother," until Natsu`s stomach growled in hunger. "I`m so hungry…."

"I have to admit, I am hungry too. But I`m short in money," Luke sighed in agony, alongside with Natsu.

* * *

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome…but I have some errands to run at the port, so please excuse me," the fraud snapped his fingers causing a stream of purple fire appear around him, as he jumped onto it. "Oh right, we`re having a party on the ship tonight. And I suggested you should come."

"Of course we will!" screamed his fan-girls.

Juvia sighed in hatred for the man. Then she found it suspicious to invite only girls to his party, so she thought he was planning to enslave with his charms but she doesn't know yet. Nevertheless she forcibly pushed that away, and went up to where the boys are sitting on the ground staring at the man as he flew away out of sight.

"What is he, anyway?" Natsu asked disconcertingly.

"I don't know, but I know he`s a scam," Luke responded.

"That because he is one," Juvia stood in front of them.

"Ah…you`re that girl from that store," Luke pointed to her looking surprisingly.

"The name is Juvia Locker, and what is yours?" Juvia already knew Luke, since he is her victim, but other one with the blue cat she doesn't know.

"My name is Luke," he introduced himself.

"And I`m Natsu Dragoneel," Natsu presented smiley, and then pointed his hand to the cat. "And this here is my partner, Happy."

"Aye, how are you?" Happy replied happily as always.

"Nice to meet you all," she greeted, and still secretly eyeballing on Luke. She was surprised that Happy was talking like a normal person, since he`s a cat, yet to mentioned, everyone have the right to be strange and odd, since there`s no such thing as a normal.

"Hey, why are you feeling sad? And why do you have a rain cloud over your head? "Natsu questioned her curiously

"That`s the same thing I was thinking about," Luke said, as they both looked at her with their eyes demanding for an answer.

"Uh…well….anyway I heard you`re both hungry, aren't you?" she changed the topic, and secretly hoping they would follow.

"Yes, we are!" the boys, including Happy yelled, with their stomachs growling for food.

"Then I saw a restaurant around this place, maybe I should treat you all—"the boys stood up onto their feet then grabbed both of her hands as they dragged her to the nearest restaurant they could find, leaving behind Happy holding Juvia`s umbrella that she dropped. "They departed," Happy said, before following them.

* * *

"_Yhuurr ah naiz burzoon.*(*you are a nice person)," _the boys said with their mouth full of food, while gobbling up the food that they ordered, and by ordering I meant a lot, including Happy too. Juvia was disgusted by their bad table-manners, especially to Luke too. She thought he learned how to eat in manners but since he`s not in his mansion, she was wrong.

"Juvia understand that all of you are hungry, so just eat slowly," She held up her hands trying to slow them down, but they were too hungry to listen to her. She placed her suitcase and umbrella beside of her chair leaving the rain exposed in public. Luckily the rain didn't wet the floor or the seat she`s sitting on, when she`s soaking all the water that pours on her (like I said before, she`s a water mage so I think she can absorb water into her body). She ordered herself a small parfait with blueberry-flavored ice cream—since she`s not that hungry—but after they ordered a ton of food, almost all of her money is gone. "Otherwise, you two will splash food all over the place sooner, or later…anyway as you know Juvia knew those girls weren`t falling for him, just because he`s a "powerful" mage. He casted an illegal spell on those girls that is called charm. However Juvia have resisted the spell, so it didn't affect her," Juvia explained, before taking a small scoop of her parfait. "To tell you the truth, Juvia is a bit thankful for you both that you two didn't see him as the "Salamander", but a fraud."

"Yeah that dude is nothing but a scam that just wants the attention from the public, and to show off his skills like a performing acrobat," Luke said, before taking another bite of his meat. "Hey Juvia, I may look like this. But I`m a mage too," he surprised Juvia the slightest when he knew she was uncomfortable with his eating habit, but she let it go.

"Me, too" Luke exclaimed, before high-fiving him.

"Juvia, too."

"Oh really...?" Natsu took another gulp of his drink, afore talking. "What kind? Because all I know is that you have that rain cloud above your head?"

"That`s what I was thinking," Luke took a bite of his burger.

"Well as you know, Juvia is a water mage and a rain woman too," she explained.

To make evident of her magic, she lifted her finger then whirled making the rain pouring on her to follow. Once she collected enough water twirling around her finger, she swings her finger pointing to Natsu causing the spiraling water to splash on Natsu`s face. "Juvia can control, produce, and manipulate water. She`s an extremely skilled user of water."

"That`s pretty cool!" Luke bellowed astounded by her act.

"But you don't have to splash the water on my face," Natsu whined, wiping the water off his face with a napkin before went back to finished the rest of his food by gobbling them up in one bite, especially Luke too. "Ah, that was good~~"

"I agree," Luke patted on his satisfied stomach, until a thought have popped in his head. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask you, Natsu. Who`s Igneel?"

"Aye, Igneel is a dragon that Natsu founded since he was a child," Happy sitting on the table, mollified with the fishes that he ate as he answered for his partner. After answering, Juvia`s heart skipped a beat when Natsu befriended to a….a fire-breathing dragon, even Luke. "We heard that the Salamander is coming to this town. So we thought that it was Igneel, since he`s a fire dragon. But it was the wrong person."

"There`s no way such a thing would be in this town, and don't tell me you just noticed!" Luke yelled at both of them. They were about to say something but left their mouth opened as they suddenly realized that, because they haven't thought that a real-life dragon would ever visit the public. Even if a real one would come here in town, the people would go crazy in fear.

"Well, Juvia have to go now," Juvia took a breath to calmed herself before placing the money that she owned to the restaurant on the table then grabbed her bag and umbrella, and scooted out her chair as she stand on her feet. "So if you excuse Juvia, she is need elsewhere." And by "elsewhere", I meant going back to doing her mission to kidnap Luke. Nonetheless in daylight, it`s impossible to do her mission with all these people all over town, so to do her mission secretly she have no choice but to do it in night where she could get him easily. But she has to wait for a few hours till night reaches. Shattering out her thoughts out, she noticed the two boys and the blue cat started to cry, and then they dropped to their knees as they bowed to her.

"Thank you for your kindness! And the meal too!" the three thanked her out loud, without having the thought that the other customers are watching them.

"D—don't worry…it`s the least I can I do," Juvia nervously accepted their thanks, but feels uncomfortable when they did that without further notice. "And besides, I have fun talking to you three."

As she exited the restaurant and walked with her umbrella over her head until she reached a park….

* * *

After arriving at a park where there`s no one, she sat down a bench as she reached down to her suitcase to take out her newspaper, placed her rain cloud above her umbrella while she reads it.

"Fairy Tail has caused trouble again during a mission. Huh…those idiots don't know their strength at all," Juvia said aloud. "Unlike them, Phantom Lord unsurpassed Magic skills and resources, and considered to be more powerful than they are. Even if they`ll challenge us, we would totally win against them. Anyway why did they destroy again…? Let`s see, they`d destroyed the Devon Thief Family, along with 7 townhouses that belongs to the townspeople…"

"Juvia thinks they`re crazy after all those missions they did before, including the mission on this newspaper" she noted, pointing to an article where Fairy Tail`s destruction was written on. "But Juvia wants to know what it`s like to be in that Guild…?" She realized what she said, as she shook the thought out. "No…Juvia shouldn't talk like that, she`s needs to concentrate on her mission to capture Luke Heartfilia. Otherwise she`ll be punished horribly by master."

"Hello there, little miss," out of nowhere, the fake Salamander popped out of the bushes behind her, which startled her and lead her out of her seat to her fighting position. "Oh. Calm down, little lady. I didn't mean to startle you, I`m only here to talk to you."

"Juvia doesn't care, she just wants to know why you are here," she glared her eyes deadly on the man, and from the beginning she doesn't trust him at all.

"Well since you asked, I just wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to my party on my ship at the harbor, I really hope of you would come," he smiled. But Juvia refuse to give in.

"Juvia refuses your offering, and besides she does not want to spend her valuable time with you scum," Juvia insulted, hurting the man`s feeling. "Also she doesn't want to be with a slave-driver."

"W-what…?" the fake Salamander stammered shockingly.

"Juvia knew it was suspicious to invite all girls to your party, comprising her too. So she thought about it at first and if her theory is correct, you will enslave those girls to do your bidding….isn`t that right, "Salamander"…."

"_He_…you found out that easily," he smirked slyly. "You`re smarter than I thought you would be." Without noticing, he secretly took out a rag out of his cape, then stuffed it onto Juvia`s mouth allowing her to accidentally breath in and scent it. She struggled to remove the rag, but the sweet sickening smell which made her arms and legs limp as she dropped her umbrella and the rain cloud disappear, and her ocean or sky eyes to close slowly. "But we can`t let you spread the news."

He looked everywhere to see if someone was watching, and sighed gladly there wasn't, so he carried her limped body in bridal-style as he walked away. However what he didn't noticed is that our second in character—which is Luke—is hiding behind a tree, and he watched every single movement and sound that the Salamander did and said, before collect Juvia`s things as he ran off to find our hero, Natsu—also his partner, Happy.

* * *

"_Phaa! _We ate a lot of food," Natsu patted on his filled stomach.

"Aye, sir" Happy agreed, walking on a stoned fence till he noticed that a ship where the fake Salamander is holding a party.

"Hey look, there`s the fake Salamander`s ship," Happy pointed to the ship at the Harbors.

"_Urgh_….I feel sick already," Natsu placed his head on the stoned fence, before overhearing two girls besides them.

"Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it…"

"Hey there`s Salamander`s ship," a girl with another one pointed to it. "Aw, I wanted to go his party."

"Salamander?" the other said. "Ah…the great mage who`s currently in town."

"That`s right, and also I heard he`s a mage from that famous Fairy Tail Guild," By hearing the guild, "Fairy Tail" Natsu and Happy`s ears perked up and looked at them unexpectedly. As you all know, Natsu and Happy are part of Fairy Tail by their marks hidden in them. But what they don't know is that they never and ever seen the fraud in their guild, and found it suspicious about it.

"Natsu! Happy!" they were snapped out of their thoughts to turn to see Luke sweating and panting in exhaustion. "We…_pant_…got a problem…" he held out Juvia`s things.

* * *

At fraud`s boat where the invited girls are partying at, but hidden in the boat Juvia finally woke up with a rag in her mouth preventing her from speaking, and tied up tightly—also he rain cloud appeared again.

"Sorry the kidnapping part, but I can`t let you running around telling everyone what you know, can we….?" He grinned sickly, before snapping his fingers to have a groups of thugs surrounding the couch she`s on.

Then she shuffled the rag off her mouth, before saying. "You have abuse magic, cheated people, and performing slavery here yet now. You`re no mage, you`re just a fraud after all!" she yelled at him out of her rage, but she`s just getting started. "And when you died old or young, Juvia hope you`ll be send to Hell for all I care."

"_Tat, tat, tat_….little lady, you shouldn`t use that kind of language," the faker walked away from to a fireplace as he took out a metal staff with a mark that`s red hot mixed with glowing orange. "Now let me brand you a slave first. It`ll be a little hot, but bear with it."

"You son of a bitch," Juvia spat venom in this words, and after saying those words two figures cracked opened a hole above the ceiling, and crash landed between them. And the figures were, Natsu and Luke.

"The brats from before, "the faker exclaimed.

"Natsu!? Luke?" Juvia cried out their names.

"Don't forget me either," Juvia heard the voice above her and see Happy flying with pure white wings. "Happy! Juvia didn't know you could fly!"

"There`s no time to explain, we need to get you out of here," Happy swooped down to here back where her hands was tied, and started to untied them.

"Juvia, we came here to rescue you!" Luke yelled at her, before giving her umbrella and suitcase to her until Natsu fell down to his knees with dizzy eyes. "I don't feel so good."

"You got to kidding me, you`re seasick!" Luke angrily bellowed at him, before face-palming. "That`s what I needed…._sigh_…"

"Anyway let`s fight them!" Juvia stood up from her seat with her hands untied by Happy, and her umbrella. "Happy, could you get Natsu into steady grounds, we`ll take care of this." She gestured a group of thugs.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed Natsu by the collar, and flew them both out of the both, leaving Luke and Juvia all by themselves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked in concern.

"Juvia have decided already, plus she wants to teach them lesson or two," she summoned her magic below her feet, and then said the magic words—by truth, literally.

**WATER TORNADO! **

A spinning wall of water appeared in her magic circle as they spread out spinning just like a tornado knocking off most of her opponents off their feet, and flew to the walls making a hole out of them before dropping into the water. Much like her attack called Water Cyclone, but less powerful yet it`s strong enough to blow all her opponents away or even damage them.

"My men!" the fake Salamander yelled gripping on his hair.

"I took out most of them, but first we have to rescue the other girls," Juvia mentioned.

"I`ll take care of that! And now it`s my turn to fight!" Luke reached his hands to his right hip, and took out his ring of keys from his belt up to the air. He held out one of the golden keys, and holds it in the air to appear his own magic circle.

** OPEN! A DOOR TO THE TREASURE VASE PALACE! **

He twisted his wrist like he`s unlocking a keyhole.

**AQUAIUS! **

A mermaid appear after being summoned; she has luscious long hair that's the light color of Juvia`s, and has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing blue bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet. Aquarius also has a dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol, located on her collar bone.

"A celestial spirit…? But that`s impossible, unless you`re a…"

"That`s right…sorry that I didn't mentioned it that I was a Celestial mage," Luke stroke his hair embarrassedly. "But now we have to fight right now. Aquarius! I need you to use your power to send this ship back to the coast! "

"_Tch," _that wasAquarius`s only reply.

"Don't just say _"Tch"_ to me! This is an emergency, so would please do it anyway!?" Luke yelled at her, feeling annoyed by her act to him.

"You are such a noisy kid, you know" Aquarius replied sounding like a punk. "But let me tell you this, if you ever summon me on dry ground…I`ll kill you."

"I apologized for that," Luke quivered in fear by her threat, and here`s Juvia`s thoughts,_ "What a cowardly baby he is.." _

Aquarius jumped on her tail to the opened entries as she dived into the water. When she`s in water, she held up her ornamented urn, and closed her eyes. The water all around her have started too reacted to her, and started to rise. Once raised, the water flew up to her urn filling up it until she has enough. After it was filled, she threw her head to her back along the jar while it glows.

She twisted her body as she hurled a giant wave from her urn that was as bigger than twenty townhouses all together with a tremendous force as she throws the yacht from a few hundred miles.

"Don't flush me along too! You scaled moron!" Luke yelled at her angrily as he and the ship flew a few hundred miles at sea to shore. But with that incredible force that she pulled, the ship has crash-landed almost—_almost_ near the townhouses. Fortunately no one was hurt.

* * *

"Wha—what`s that!?" a man yelled sounding like he was startled.

"A ship stormed in the port!" another one answered.

While other people were questioning about the surprise, the others were remained in the ship uninjured and still startled.

"What`s going on!?" the con asked out of confusion.

"Hey!" Natsu smiled as he stands at a huge opening of the wrecked ship cracking his knuckles. They looked at him when hearing his call.

* * *

Outside of the ship, Juvia, and Luke was sitting on the floor wet and salty after they were flushed away as hard that they flew out of the ship after that incredible impact that Aquarius drawn. Juvia lost her suitcase and umbrella during the impact that she doesn't seem to mind, but Luke did as he scolded Aquarius.

"What were you thinking, flushing along the ship along with me and Juvia!? You almost killed us, you know!" Luke shouted at her.

"My bad…I flushed the ship as well," Aquarius didn't care if she hurt Luke, but others that was related to him she does care a little.

"You were aiming at me the whole time!" Luke held up his fist at her. "My God, you can be so pestering sometimes!"

"_Mah_, at least we`re safe and alive," Juvia tried to calm him down, but she was amazed by Aquarius`s impact. It was almost like a tsunami. "And Juvia wants to thank you for your help." She thanked Aquarius, causing the spirit to smile a little.

"You`re welcome," she turned to Luke. "You could learn a lesson from her; maybe you could learn how to appreciate your spirits."

"I do appreciate you and my spirits, but I do not appreciate you for trying to kill in the first place!"

"Anyway don't call me for a while, I`m going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend."

"Fine I`ll call you next time when you`re available, now would you please go back to your world!" and she did. "She`s so selfish, but I did it. Once the military personnel hears about this, they`ll surely to arrive."

"That`s least of our problems, right we need to find Natsu," Juvia reminded, as she got up quickly dried.

"Wow, you`re already dried."

"Juvia can absorb the water to her body that way she can be dry," Juvia informed.

"So like the water from that rain cloud of yours?" Luke quizzed.

"Yes, but we need to go now."

* * *

"Hey brat, you shouldn`t get into other people`s business without permission," the con scratched his chin. "Now that you did, it`s time for punishment. Hey! Throw him out, quick!" he ordered on of his minions.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu ignored him as he glared deadly at him while two minions ran towards him.

"What about it!?" he yelled.

"Because I`m Natsu from Fairy Tail, and I`ve never seen you before!" Natsu knocked out those minions easily with his right fist as he still stands.

"Wha!?"

"Eh!?" Juvia and Luke looked at him with shock. Juvia exclaimed, "Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail!"

"Wah…that mark!" a minion looked at his mark on his right shoulders.

"He`s real, Bora-chan!" another one said.

"I-idiot! Don't use my real name!" "Bora" yelled at him.

"Bora, Bora of Prominence. He was banished from a mage Guild called "Titan Nose" several years ago," Happy explained as he appeared out of nowhere, but Juvia remained calmed.

"Yes, he was committed several thefts using magic and have been banished for abusing magic," Juvia well-versed casually. "What a scum he is!"

"I don't care of you are a bastard or a good person, I can`t forgive you for using our name. Also I cannot forgive you for hurting my friend, Juvia."

"Whatever! You just a noisy brat!" Bora unleashes a huge wall of his fire to Natsu causing to be buried in flames. "Plus do you even realize what you`re dealing with that woman, brat!"

"Natsu!"Luke cried out his name, he was about to go after him but Happy stopped him. "Happy, what are you—"

"Awful," Natsu was still standing on his feet, and he`s…..eating the fire? The others, except Happy was shocked as they gaped that he`s eating the fire like it was cotton candy. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? Because I`ve never tasted such an awful "fire", also Juvia`s business has nothing to do with me, and only it`s involved her only."

"Huh!?" Luke and Bora exclaimed with still gaping mouths.

"_Fuuuu_….Thank you for the food," Natsu wiped his mouth after eating the flames that was surrounding him. Unluckily his coat was burned off into ashes after Bora`s fire. But he was unscratched.

"Wha….what are you...!" Bora was too shock after he "ate" the fire.

"I never had seen such magic!" Luke was amazed.

"That because he`s not like us," Juvia stepped up, making Luke to look at her. "He`s not a fire mage, even though he can control fire but he`s more than that. He`s…Natsu, the Dragon Slayer."

"You got that right!" howled Natsu, before taking a huge deep breath as he sucks the sir into his lungs that's filled with fire. Juvia held up a huge shield of water big enough to protect her, Luke, and Happy.

** FIRE DRAGON`S ROAR**

As he releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his targets, scalding them all with burns in one blow. Before he engulfs his fist in flames as he punches Bora straight in the face to the ground hard. "And remember it well."

"Dragon`s lungs spew flames, it`s scales melt flames, and it`s nails dressed with flames," Juvia made her shield disappear as she continued to explain. "This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon`s constitution…"

"Aye, it`s originally interception magic," Happy agreed.

"I see!?" Luke quivered in shock. "It`s weird that a dragon taught someone a dragon interception magic, isn't it? But you didn't doubt it at all, huh?" But when Happy about to say something, he stopped when he realized that.

"Even though it`s amazing, but…he`s overdoing it," Juvia gestured the destroyed port which is demolished by Natsu.

"The Port is all destroyed!" Luke cried in shock.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Don't give me that "aye"," Luke hit Happy on the head.

"At least the scum is heavily punished for his sins," Juvia pointed to that fraud unconscious and bruised deeply.

"Wh-what`s all this ruckus-!" a man in the military was approaching

"Ah—the military," Juvia noticed then but without noticing she was being dragged by Luke and Natsu.

"Crap! Let`s run!" Natsu and Luke said in unison running with Happy dragging them Juvia

"Why me!?" Juvia yelled, and then military was chasing them.

"Luke and I were thinking from the beginning that you should join Fairy Tail!" Natsu said.

"I told him that I`m joining his guild and I hope you do too." then they let go of her to run behind him, but Juvia remained silent.

"I`ll take that as a yes," as they ran.

* * *

Back at the port, where the con is laying on the ground….

"J—Juvia…..Phantom Lo—lord," Bora said hoarsely before going back unconscious.


End file.
